Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV Series (Netflix)
''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''is original Netflix series. The story is built around the familiar characters of the four ninja turtles Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo and their rat master Splinter. The events take place in New York, but the story is slightly different to other TMNT versions. Plot Season 1 A young ninja from Japan named Hamato Yoshi has lived his whole life serving the Foot Clan. He was found as a boy and raised to become one of their very best ninja. However, when he meets Thang Shen - a beautiful girl who he quickly develops feelings for, they plan to leave Japan together. Yoshi, who had never seen any other place than Japan desired to move away with Shen and start a new life. Shen was young and ambitious and had always dreamed of travelling around the world. To achieve their goal of living together somewhere far, Yoshi had to leave the Foot Clan. The oldest Clan in Japan was too obsolete in many of the young ninja's opinion and one night they triggerd a mischievous plot. A betrayal was accomplished. A group of Clan members, including Yoshi burned down the whole village and scattered across Tokyo. The leader of this trechery was Yoshi's best friend at the time - Oroku Saki. The two of them and their followers had agreed to put an end to the original Clan and reform it in America. The new lands would provide endless opportunities for the Foot Clan to be rebuilt and flourish. However, Yoshi's plan from the beggining was to start over with Shen when they set foot in New York. Saki had other plans and asked of Yoshi one final deed in return for his freedom. Oroku Saki had seen an opportunity to take down a powerful organisation and thus to establish the New York city branch of the Foot. A small ninja army with Yoshi amongst its ranks infiltrated a building named TCRI. The obsolete ninjas did not expect the high-tech security that the building actually had and suffered a dreadful defeat. Oroku Saki was persumably killed in front of Yoshi's eyes. The same happened to many of the others, but Hamato was captured. He was experimented on in the following weeks and eventually mutated into a rat as a part of strange experimental sequence. With his new abilities, Yoshi managed to escape his abductors, finding himself alone in the Big Apple. He only managed to take four ninja turtles who were also experimented on in the strange building. Yoshi could not return to Tang Shen anymore now that he was mutated. His past life was burned down by his very own hands, his plans of new life had vanished and his Clan was no more. The only thing he had left was the stole jar and the four baby turtles that were inside of it. Over the next year the turtles quickly developed into humanoid creatures and Yoshi decided to teach them everything he knew about the art of the ninjas. He had also found a Renaissance book in the sewer drain. That book had become his favourite and he decided to choose a name for each of the four turtles - Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Fifteen Years Later... Upon their fifteenth anniversary together, Yoshi decides to tell the turtles about his past life. Motivated by their master's story, the four brothers decided to investigate the mysterious TCRI building. They manage to infiltrate the building, but quickly find themselves trapped there with no way out. Over the first season, the turtles encounter many of the New York urban legends, reporter April O'Neil and some formidable foes. The Mystery around Hamato Yoshi's past starts to uncover. List of Episodes